


The Girl from Eforwic

by bird_on_a_wire



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Roadtrip, Season/Series 03, together but apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bird_on_a_wire/pseuds/bird_on_a_wire
Summary: Finan and Uhtred have been on the road too long
Relationships: Finan & Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Girl from Eforwic

They have been on the road for weeks. While part of Finan appreciates the relative silence of Saxons and Danes, it has made him soft in ways the constant edge of war in the year prior had hardened him. And yet there is no place he would rather be than at Uhtred’s side as they visit Uhtred’s daughter Stiorra in Saltwic with Lady Aethelflaed, or when they are summed by the boy king, Edward, to deal with yet another band of raiding Danes who have become bored with East Anglia. Finan knows it is only a matter of time before Cnut and Brida decide it is time to once again vie for Wessex. But the problem he faces today is not about all Danes, it is one Dane in particular. 

“Lord, I swear to God and all that is holy, if ye do not stop whistling I will cut yer tongue out of yer mouth.” Finan has put up with Uhtred’s whistling for a good part of two days, and he’s had enough. He cannot take another moment of the repetitive melody, if it could even be called that. 

“You could just ask,” Uhtred says, giving him an offended look. 

“I did ask, a day and a half ago!” Finan snaps, pulling the reins of his horse to stop as he looks at Uhtred pointedly. Uhtred glares at him and says nothing. 

Finan does not like fighting with, nor even being angry at, Uhtred, they are both silent the rest of the day and that suits Finan just fine. 

It is when they finally make camp that night and are laying side by side on their bedrolls that Uhtred breaks their silence. “We have been too long on the road,” he sighs, taking a sip of ale from the skein, reaching over to pass it to Finan. “I am anxious to return to Coccham.” 

“Aye.” Finan agrees, taking the skein from him. “We’re not as young as we once were, Lord.” 

“I used to long for battle, to feel the heat of it in my chest. Now all I wish for is a warm bed and a woman with big tits.” 

Finan laughs, and he can feel the shake of Uhtred’s shoulder as he joins him. “I forget what tits looks like.” Finan jokes and Uhtred makes a pitiful noise in agreement. They share another drink of ale. “Nothing like a woman with a nice arse though. Remember that barmaid from Eforwic? Arse on her that would kill a man and he’d still beg for seconds.” He groans, thinking back to his time with the dark haired Northumbrian barmaid. 

“Yes. I remember, we couldn’t find you for days, Sihtric was sure you’d been gutted and left out back.” Finan hasn’t seen Uhtred laugh in a while and now he remembers how much joy he gets in seeing him laugh, ease some of the worry and burden that often sits on his friend’s shoulders. 

The two of them laugh, both thinking back to Sihtric kicking open the room of the alehouse, to find Finan face first in the barmaid, his bare arse on display for all to see. 

“I dinna think Sihtric knew that was possible before he saw me with her.” 

Uhtred turns his head in surprise. “Truly?”

“Let’s just say, Lord, I’ve never had so many questions about the taste of a woman’s cunt.” 

That sets off Uhtred again and they laugh until they are red in the face, wiping their cheeks from the tears that have spilled. The ale is gone from both skeins and their laughter morphs slowly into reminiscent silence, the noise of the fire at their feet cracking and popping. 

“There really is nothing like the feel of a woman,” sighs Uhtred. “Warm.” 

“Wet.” Finan offers. 

“That too.” Uhtred sighs and Finan feels him shifting on his bedroll. “What I would give to sink into a woman right now…I’ve worked myself up like a boy.” 

Finan laughs softly, but his cock is also hard beneath his trousers and he squeezes it, trying to adjust himself though it provides little relief. “Aye, yer not the only one.”

“We’ll not sleep if we don’t relieve ourselves of them,” Uhtred says, the tone of his voice resigned. “Tell me more about the girl from Eforwic.”

There’s the rustling of clothing as they each take their cocks in hand. Rather Finan has his in his hand and he can only imagine, from the jostling to his right, Uhtred has done the same. 

“She was a sweet lass. Dinna know if ye remember her, she had these big dark eyes, all innocent, like a damn baby deer. And that mouth, Lord.” Finan’s hand strokes along his cock, root to tip and back again. “The prettiest, plumpest mouth in Northumbria.” 

Uhtred hums, encouraging Finan to continue. “Did she suck you dry?” Uhtred asks, his voice a bit hoarse. 

“Aye, the first thing she did when she got in the front was get on her knees. I hadna even kissed her yet or anything. I wasna going to argue with her though, considering she said she been eyeing me for weeks and finally I was all hers.” 

Finan sighs, she really had been such a frisky wee kitten, all eager and wide eyed. He’d been younger then too. 

“She had a wicked mouth, tight and wet and warm. And she had this little thing she did, a flick of her wrist that had me almost spilling before I’d barely had a chance to step out of my trousers.”

They could feel each other moving faster now, and Finan thought why the hell not and pushed his pants down slightly, freeing his cock from the material. Now he could move faster, could really pump his hand up and down the hard length of it. 

“The first time she made me spill right on her face.” Finan says with a laugh, he’d forgotten how wild she’d been. “Said she felt like she’d been baptised again.” 

Uhtred chokes out a strangled laugh. “Enough with the jests…” Uhtred says, and his voice is almost a groan. 

“Tis not a jest,” Finan replies, finding his own breathing a little shallow, the heaviness of his release building at the base of his spine. “But after, when I’d caught my breath,” he pauses, half for anticipation and half because he can hear the slick swish of Uhtred’s hand over his cock and Finan feels himself swell even more, a feeling he doesn’t want to unpack right now but he doesn’t let it stop him. “Ye know that feeling, that first feeling of sinking into a woman, and the heat of her just overwhelms ye? Makes ye think ye might be God himself?” 

“Yes,” the reply comes out of Uhtred in a hiss. “If I believed in your nailed God.” 

Finan laughs, the ache is beginning to consume him and he increases the speed, losing all finesse as he humps into his fist. “Shite.” He say, breathlessly. “I’m gonna...” He hears Uhtred murmur in agreement but Finan’s past the point of no return and he spends all over his fist with a muffled groan. For a moment he feels nothing of the hard ground beneath his back, the tightness in his muscles from the weeks on end of a riding. All he feels is the overwhelming relief of release, and the warmth of Uhtred’s arm against his.


End file.
